


Tonight belongs to us

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dress Up, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Ahsoka helps her friend, Senator Riyo Chuchi to get ready for a fancy senate function.Feelings happen.





	Tonight belongs to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).

“Riyo! We’re going to be late!” Ahsoka said as she knocked on the bathroom door. Not that she particularly cared about being on time for the fancy senate function but she knew that Riyo cared.

There was a cry of despair from the inside, followed by something crashing to the floor.

“Riyo? I’m coming in, okay?” Ahsoka called before slowly opening the door. Having been raised by the Jedi, she would never get used to the opulence of a senator’s suite. The bathroom alone was bigger than Ahsoka’s cell at the temple. 

Riyo was sitting on front of the mirror in her underwear, her hair loose and open. The crash Ahsoka had heard must have been the brush and hair decorations that lay on the ground by her feet.

“Bad hair day?” Ahsoka asked jokingly. Both Riyo and Padme like to complain about their hair no behaving like it should even Ahsoka couldn’t see the difference to ‘good’ hair days. 

“I can’t do this.” Riyo made a gesture towards the things she had flung into the floor. “None of this goes with the dress.”

Through the second door, Ahsoka could see the dress flung across the bed. It was a nice dress, a floor length dark green velvet robe with deep V-neck that was covered by a lace front and a slit up her right leg. 

“Should I ask Padme to come over?” Ahsoka asked as she crossed the room and rested her hands on Riyo’s shoulders.

“She’ll be too busy getting herself ready. I should have asked earlier.” Riyo put her head in her hands. “I’ll just have to resign myself to the fact that I’ll look like I represent the Nightwitches instead of Pantora.”

“Alright, your Majesty the Drama-Queen”, Ahsoka replied with a chuckle and bend to pick up the brush. “As your assigned protector this evening let me shield you from ridicule.”

“You don’t even have hair”, Riyo pointed out but she also didn’t stop Ahsoka from brushing her hair. In fact she leaned into the motion as if she was enjoying it.

“No, put pretty much everyone around me does. You’re downright docile compared to my master when he has a bad day.” She didn’t mention that she had helped Padme with her hair often enough, first out of curiosity and then out of friendship.

Riyo’s hair was much finer and sleeker than Padme’s, it felt more like touching silk than hair. In between brushing, Ahsoka used the Force to levitate the hairpieces back on the table. Riyo had closed her eyes and tilted her head the way she wanted Ahsoka to brush her hair. 

Ahsoka enjoyed it too, the trust and intimacy of the gesture and the excuse to be close to Riyo. The Jedi did not discourage physical contact but they also definitely didn’t encourage it as it was seen as part of forming attachments.

Eventually Ahsoka put the brush aside and started to divide Riyo’s hair into strands. She had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do: a simply braid to her hair out of Riyo’s face and behind her ears while letting it spill like a waterfall over her shoulders. 

Ahsoka picked a simple chain of flower ornaments to twist it into the braid. It would go well with the green of the dress, already suggestive of a plant motive, and she knew Riyo had matching earrings and bracelets.

“There, all done”, she said and Riyo opened her eyes.

“Oh”, she said in a wonderous tone. “But you don’t even have hair.”

“The Force shows itself in many ways”, Ahsoka managed to say with a straight face.

Riyo’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Ahsoka burst out laughing. “No. I just spent a lot of time with Padme and you cannot be friends with her without learning something about hairstyling.”

“Well, I am very glad you did”, Riyo said. She rose from her seat and pressed a kiss to Ashoka’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Ahsoka could feel herself blush. “You’re welcome.”

“Will you help me to get dressed as well?” Riyo asked. 

“Sure”, Ahsoka blurted out quickly because she was suddenly very aware that Riyo was standing in front of her in nothing but her underwear. And while Jedi should not be intimidated by questions of modesty, Ahsoka felt hot and cold in a way that had nothing to do with the actual temperature.

Thankfully, helping Riyo into her dress was a much quicker affair although Ahsoka was acutely aware of every time she touched her bare skin. She tried not to let her hands linger but she also enjoyed how Riyo’s skin felt under her hands. Pantorans had a lower body temperature and Riyo was cool to Ahsoka’s touch. 

“Thank you”, Riyo said with a bright smile as she looked at herself in the full lengths mirror in her bedroom and she fastened her earrings, which had the same pale flower motive as the ornament Ahsoka had braided into her hair.

“All part of the Jedi service”, Ahsoka quipped, gunning back at her through the mirror.

“So you think Master Skywalker is helping Senator Amidala into her dress as well?” 

“Oh, he’d like that”, Ahsoka replied. Her master’s crush on Padme was a common joke amongst everyone who knew them. Although Rex insisted that it was far more than a one-sided crush.

Suddenly Riyo’s face turned worried again. “You’re not going to wear that, are you?”

Ahsoka looked down. “Of course I will. Jedi don’t do the fancy outfits. Besides I’m meant to be your protector, so I need something that is…flexible.”

“As my protector, you not only represent the Jedi Order tonight but also Pantora”, Riyo said as she crossed the room and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a long, cream colour robe and pressed it into Ahsoka’s arms. “Here, try this one.”

“How do you have a dress that fits me?” Ahsoka asked as she held it against her body. “We’re not the same size.”

A dark blue blush appeared on Riyo’s cheeks and she averted her eyes. “I…uhm…might have asked for you specifically tonight.”

“You did?” Ahsoka nearly dropped the dress in surprise.

“I just wanted to spent time with you without there being a murder or a hostage crisis or a beast rampaging through Coruscant”, Riyo explained while still not looking at Ahsoka. “Master Skywalker was very understanding.”

Of course, her master had a hand in this, Ahsoka thought. But it wasn’t as if she was unhappy about escorting Riyo to this function, in fact it was pretty much of the opposite. “I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad, too”, Riyo replied, glancing up briefly with a smile on her lips before looking back down again. “You should try the dress.”

“I’m definitely going to need your help with this”, Ashoka said holding up the voluminous dress. 

Riyo laughed and took the dress from her. Ahsoka unclipped her belt but when she opened the fastener on her neck and was about to pull her top down that she realised that maybe she should get undressed in the bathroom. 

Her eyes met Riyo’s, who blushed even deeper than before and quickly turned around. 

Ahsoka finished putting her top down and then stepped out of her leggings. Standing only in her underwear in Riyo’s bedroom made her feel vulnerable in a way she had never felt in the Jedi Order or even on the battlefield. 

She reached out and gently pulled at the dress that Riyo was clutching to her chest like a lifeline. IT was a nice, heavy silk fabric but of course as soon as Ahsoka pulled it over her head, her montrals got stuck in it. “Help.”

Riyo let out a giggle when she saw the mess Ahsoka was stuck in and it took a lot of twisting and pulling until everything was where it was supposed to be. The dress was shorter than it had first looked like, ending mid-thigh. What made it so voluminous was the long cape at the back and the large, puffy sleeves that had shoulder-cut-outs.

“You look lovely”, Riyo said once they were finished. “What do you think?”

Ahsoka moved around, trying a few stances she would need to be able to do in a potential firefight and found that the dress gave her enough freedom. It even had pockets. “I think that I won’t be able to crawl through any airducts in this one, but it should be enough to protect you.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that”, Riyo said, her facing changing from happy to distressed again “The only thing is…I didn’t which shoes size you have.”

“I’ll jus wear my normal boots. I even cleaned them for this event”, Ahsoka winked at Riyo.

Riyo laughed. “Before you do, I have a request.” She opened her holo-pad and selected something. Music started playing and Riyo held her hand out to Ahsoka. “I know we can’t dance at the function but I thought, maybe we can have a dance here.”

Ahsoka’s throat felt suddenly very dry. “I’d like that”, she croaked and took Riyo’s hand. Dancing was not a commonly taught skill in the Jedi Order but it seemed as if Riyo was content with swaying to the music while holding Ahsoka’s hand and having her other arm wrapped around Ahsoka’s waist.

Her heart was beating so hard, it seemed to want to burst out of her chest. “This is nice”, Ahsoka managed to say. Riyo looked at her and smiled and Ahsoka found herself transfixed by it. “I…” She had forgotten what she wanted to say. 

Suddenly she was hyperaware of Riyo’s body against her own, of Riyo’s presence in the force shining like a beacon of warm light against the cold darkness. “I…”

Had they been this close to each other since the music had started? Ahsoka was unable to remember. Her universe had narrowed down to the beauty of Riyo’s face, to her brightness in the Force and touching her lips felt like salvation.

It was as if a dam had been broken because now there was no holding back. Ahsoka ran her hands over Riyo’s body as if she wanted to touch her everywhere at once and Riyo deepened the kiss, showing Ashoka what she hadn’t even known she was missing.

The Jedi Order taught restraint, it taught temperance and Ahsoka had never cared less for that than in this moment. Desire burned inside her like fire and through the Force she could tell that Riyo felt the same. 

They parted, panting for breath, but did not let go of each other.

“I’m sorry”, Ahsoka whispered.

“No, please, don’t feel sorry, I...it was my fault…I…” Riyo hurried to assure her.

“I mean I’m pretty sure I ruined your hair”, Ahsoka replied. Even now one of her hands was twisted into Riyo’s stands, while the other grabbed her arm. “I’m not sorry for kissing you.”

Riyo laughed breathlessly. “I’m not sorry for kissing you either.”

They both knew it was more complicated than that. Riyo was a senator, Ahsoka a padawan of the Jedi Order. But for this moment they were both determined to enjoy what they had.

“We are definitely going to be late”, Ahsoka said and kissed Riyo again.


End file.
